Dragonball AU
by Pyjamapants
Summary: My version of Dragonball Z which will, hopefully, go on into GT. Mostly revolves around Gohan, but not totally. Sorry in advance for my weird sense of humor.
1. An introductory

(A/N: Ok, I will update this as regularly as possible. Also, please forgive any spelling errors and poor humor I occasionally use. Don't forget, R&R!)

"This fight is meaningless," Gohan said. "I really don't want to fight you."

"You think I'll stop my Cell games just because you think they are meaningless?" Cell asked, amused.

"Yes."

Meanwhile, several hundred miles away, a young man was speaking to a subordinate. "These readings are far higher than we expected. Perhaps we should alter the experiment..."

"But-"

"Perhaps I should rephrase that," the man brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Change it." The subordinate gulped before tapping something into a keyboard in front of him. "Oh, and Marcus," the blonde man said. "You had better not mess this up."

Cell was placed before King Yemma by two very nervous-looking ogres, both of which backed away very swiftly. "Well, well, someone's not been a very good boy this year!" Yemma said. "Tsk Tsk. Ah well, Hell it is for you - and don't for get to have all that bad energy cleansed before you go in. Cell tried to shout obscenities at the King, but one of the ogres had very wisely gagged and bound him before bringing him in. "Yeah, yeah..." Yemma waved him on.

"Excuse me!" A silky voice floated up from beside the Lord's chair. "I understand you've been having a problem with disposing of negative energy...?" The blonde man said.

"Yes! That ogre who is in charge of it at the moment is making a frightful mess of it - it's a wonder it hasn't leaked everywhere!"

"Well, quite," The man's eyes glittered.

"But how did you-"

"I would be quite willing to take this refuse off your hands...in return for a small favor, of course."

"What kind of favor?" Yemma's eyes widened as he heard the request. "That's pretty steep!"

"Yes, but I'm sure that once you have thought it over, you'll find the risk acceptable..."

"Well...I don't think...hmmm...Ok, you have a deal!"

"Excellent..."

This was terrible...Gohan didn't think the torture would ever come to an end. Not even all the training in the world could help him this time. "Aaargh!" He screamed, his head hurting like hell. "Die!" he ki-blasted his opponent into the wall. "I hate you, algebra!"

"What is all this screaming about?" Chichi was standing at the door.

"Oh, er...nothing mommy."

"It had better be nothing!" she stormed back downstairs and Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. That mother of his was unappeasable. Every waking moment since Cell's defeat was spent figuring out simultaneous equations and the like.

It was a few minutes later when Gohan heard laughter coming from downstairs. He never thought he'd see the day...Gohan thought he'd better take advantage of the situation: his mother would be reluctant to yell at him with a guest so close by - and especially so if it was a male guest.

"Oh, Gohan," Chichi said as she saw her teenage son coming down the stairs. "Have you finished your studies already?"

"No, I just needed a break." A vein throbbed in Chichi's temple. Perhaps sensing danger too, her friend interrupted, saying "Maybe he should take a break...too much work could make him lose concentration."

"Your lucky Dr Wie is here, Gohan" Chichi said angrily, "or you would be back doing your homework...martial arts indeed!"

"Martial arts?" the blonde man, apparently named Dr Wie, asked. Chichi looked aghast. "Oh, don't worry, Chichi, I find that it is a good form of exercise-"

"Yes, well," Chichi scowled at Gohan as if it was he who brought it up. "Perhaps you should go and train with that Devil-girl, if you're not going to do any homework!" Her voice was beginning to rise.

"It's 'Satan,' mom..." he muttered before leaving to find Videl.

Gohan had met Videl shortly after the Cell games, during that brief period between victory and math. Gohan had a bit of a soft spot for her, so when she had challenged him to a sparring match, he went easy on her and only won by a little bit. Since then, they had been seeing as much of each other as possible (i.e. not much).

Gohan felt around with his ki until he found her; she was somewhere up in the mountains. As he sped in that direction, Gohan wondered what on Earth she was doing there. "Hey, Videl!" he called.

"Gohan!" She shouted. He sensed Videl's distress, so he powered up and went a little faster.

There was a strange, dark-haired man holding onto Videl, and in his hand he held a syringe. "This contains a lethal poison," he warned, "so don't come any closer." Gohan flew behind the man, too quickly for him to see, and grabbed both of his hands, forcing him to let go of Videl. As the man turned, he kicked Gohan in the face. Gohan was knocked off his feet, but he just had time to see the man's nametag and the company logo on his jacket. This guy obviously wasn't very smart. Gohan aimed a flying kick at the man, who was knocked harmlessly away into the side of a mountain.

"Gohan!" Videl said, wrapping her arms around him. "You saved me!" Gohan blushed. "Ack!" Videl gulped. "Your arm! It's bleeding! That man must have gotten you with that poison!"

"I feel fine...maybe he was just bluffing..."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm well enough to do this..." He kissed her full on the mouth, and she squeezed him tighter.

About an hour later, Gohan arrived at Bulma's house. "No! Get down from there, Trunks!" Bulma yelled as her baby son crawled across the ceiling. "Why did Vegeta think it was a good idea to teach him to fly?" she muttered.

"Hi Bulma!" Gohan smiled from the window.

"Oh, Gohan! Could you be a dear and just fetch Trunks down for me?"

"Sure!" He hovered up to where Trunks was and tentatively stretched out his arms. "C'mere..." Trunks stared at the teen briefly before shooting off to the other side of the room. Gohan followed at top speed and went crashing into a bookcase attached to the wall. "Ha!" Trunks giggled, clapping his hands together.

"Hey, Gohan, if you could do it without trashing the place, that would be helpful."

"Sorry!" Gohan chased after the baby again, but soon found a plate hurtling at him. "Ow! Where did he get that from?" Trunks had made his way to a display cabinet, which was filled with priceless antiques and pieces of bone china. "Trunks," Gohan said slowly, "put down the doll." Trunks had picked up a one-of-a-kind china doll with a hand-painted face.

"Uh?" Trunks gargled, looking at his stolen treasure. Gohan nodded, smiling. "NO!" Trunks yelled, "MINE!" he shouted.

"Erk!" Gohan gulped as Trunks waved the antique every which way. "Please, put it down..." Trunks was obviously reluctant to part with his prize, but he slowly moved it back over to the cabinet.

Gohan nodded slowly. "Yes...put it down." Trunks slammed it onto the shelf, and everything fell out of the cabinet before it toppled over. Trunks giggled again, and imitated the sound of it all hitting the floor. "Right!" Gohan leapt forward, but the baby dodged out of the way, laughing. He flew behind the couch, which Gohan knocked out of the way. Then Trunks kicked over an armchair, making his pursuer crash into it. "Ow..." Gohan groaned. Trunks went speeding past a mirror on the wall, which he promptly knocked off, and then he flew back over Gohan and Bulma, who both jumped and snatched at him in vain. Suddenly, Vegeta's hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the baby's ankle.

"Who made this mess?" he growled from the doorway.

"Trunks!" Bulma and Gohan said simultaneously.

Vegeta glared down at the giggling baby in his arms. "Who's daddy's little hellraiser?" he tickled his son's tummy, cooing over him. "You are! Did you make this tewwible mess?" Trunks giggled and grabbed his father's wagging index finger. Vegeta suddenly realized Bulma and Gohan were staring at him. "What the hell are you looking at?" he scowled, tossing the baby at his wife. "Didn't I tell you that teaching him to fly was a good idea?" he asked before turning reluctantly from their smirks.

"OK...anyway," Gohan said, his feet crunching on broken glass and china dolls. "Does a man named Marcus work at Capsule Corp?" Bulma was rummaging in her case of capsules for a vacuum cleaner.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because a man wearing a Capsule Corp jacket and a nametag saying "Marcus" just attacked Videl and me."

"Ooh, a girlfriend?" Gohan blushed. "Don't sweat it, I'll have my Dad find out for you, Okay?" Gohan nodded, still blushing, and flew away. "Hey, wait!" Bulma yelled in vain. "Sure, leave it to the woman to clean up! It's not like I have a baby to look after, or a life or anything..." she muttered angrily as Trunks pulled at her hair.

"Oh man, I'm starving!" Goku exclaimed. "Why is there never any food around here? I haven't seen any vegetables, meat or bread since we got here!"

"Well," King Kai replied, "no one really kneads bread around here…get it? _Kneads?_" He laughed out loud. "Oh, I kill myself…get it? Kill…? Goku, you're not laughing." Goku was looking over at a large pipe behind King Yemma's chair.

"What d'you reckon that's for?" Goku wondered aloud. King Kai didn't answer.

"Oh, hello Goku!" Yemma boomed. "Don't mind that, it just carries all the negative energy to an undisclosed location…"

"Goku, stop messing around with those pointless questions…can't you feel that?" King Kai said suddenly. A slight quiver went through the room, and moments later millions (literally) of souls came pouring in. "The south galaxy has been shattered…by a Super Saiyajin!"

"But, King Kai, I thought that Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and I were the only Saiyajins left!"

"Apparently not, Goku. This is terrible…our galaxy is next in line!"

Gohan picked the bag up gingerly and crept quietly to the door. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, hi Mom!" Gohan deftly dropped the bag behind the door, outside of his mother's line of sight. "Me? I'm not going anywhere…"

"Really? Then why did Krillin just call to say you were going on a picnic?"

"…Wow, a picnic! I had no knowledge of this beforehand!" Gohan feigned ignorance, but quick as a flash, Chichi grabbed her son by the ear.

"Nice try, but I've found a private school we might be able to get you into – we just need to find you some smart clothes…" Suddenly, the voice of King Kai broke in on Gohan's thoughts.

"Gohan? Gohan, can you hear me? It's me, King Kai!"

"Oh, uh, hi!"

"This isn't a social call," King Kai said seriously. "A super Saiyajin threat has been detected in the South Galaxy, and I think he may be even stronger than your father! He is coming here to destroy our Galaxy!" Gohan was aghast.

"But, how can I be expected to beat him if he's stronger than my dad?"

"Don't forget, you managed to defeat Cell when he was stronger than your father."

"True…but what do you want me to do about it?" King Kai didn't answer. "Hello? King Kai?"

"Gohan!" Chichi yelled. "Stop shouting at thin air and get a move on so we can go shopping!"

"What happened, King Kai?" Goku asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure Goku. Something interrupted the telepathic frequency I was communicating on."

"Well, can you find out what it was?"

"Hmmm…" King Kai thought for a moment. His antennae twitched. "But wait, that doesn't make sense…it must have just been a random fluctuation in the telepathic-space wave," King Kai said in a vain attempt to sound clever.

"Oh, you mean like when you put your ladle into some soup too hard it makes a splash?"

"Er-"

"Oh man do I love soup – it's just great! Chichi used to make these delicious bread rolls to go with it. Have you ever tried that kind with those little-"

"OK! I get the picture! The point is the only other thing that could have caused it is if someone else was operating on the same frequency as me – which is impossible because each frequency works for only one specific person," he said, slightly put out.

"You mean like how strawberry jelly…" King Kai sighed to himself as Goku continued to ramble on about food. Why had he ever agreed to train him?

Gohan was just starting to wonder how he was going to get out of clothes shopping with his mother when she suddenly let go of him and threw up everywhere. "Mom, are you alright?" Gohan asked, concernedly.

"Yes, I'm – bleagh!" She threw up on the carpet again.

"We've got to get you to a doctor's!"

"Not until…bleagh…you've got…ugh…some clothes," Chichi choked out between periods of vomiting. Gohan gingerly picked his mother up and carried her out of the window. Super Saiyajins and picnics could wait.

Gohan rushed his mother to the GP's office that was closest to their house, and was surprised to find Dr Wie inside. "Oh, Gohan," the doctor smiled warmly. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's my mom," he said worriedly. "She won't stop being sick."

"Don't worry, it's probably just a migraine," the doctor said kindly. "Gohan, would you just wait outside, please?" he added. He smiled again, but this time there was something strange about his smile. It wasn't unfriendly or cold, and his eyes glittered as eyes generally do when people smile, but…there was something odd about it that Gohan couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Gohan?" Dr Wie said a little while later. Gohan looked up and wondered how long the man had waited before calling his name. "Your mother's going to be fine…she's just getting over the shock at the moment." He moved slightly closer and grasped Gohan's arm, gently but firmly. There was an urgency in his movements that was not reflected in his face. "Between you and me," he breathed. "Is there anything you need to talk about?" The doctor had recently washed his mouth out with Listerine, and Gohan could tell. Their faces were uncomfortably close. "I'm a psychiatrist," he added. "I've seen it all before…your father's death has had a great impact on you. Do you feel that you've had to take on his role in the family – accept his responsibilities?" Gohan thought of King Kai's voice in his head.

"You have no idea!" Gohan smiled. The good doctor laughed lightly and tightened his grip ever so slightly. Gohan was beginning to wish that his mother would hurry up and get over- "What is she getting over? My mom, I mean."

"It's not important. She'll tell you, I'm sure." Dr Wie's hand let go of Gohan's arm at last, and he straightened up. He passed Gohan a card with his credentials on it and said, "if it becomes too much…" _That man is seriously creepy._ Gohan thought. He'd shoved that card deep down into his back pocket, where he would hopefully never see it again.

"So," Gohan said tentatively." He was carrying his mother home. "What was wrong with you?" He braced himself, expecting the worst.

"Oh, did Dr Wie not tell you?" Chichi beamed. "Gohan, I'm pregnant!" Gohan almost fell out of the sky.

"Mom, that's great! When is it due?"

"Well," Chichi said excitedly, "Dr Wie says it will be a girl, and she should be born in June sometime. Hey, what do you think of the name 'Gotine?' We can call her Tina for short!"

_For your sake, I hope you're a dude,_ Gohan thought doubtfully.

"It's a pity Gohan couldn't come," Krillin said to Master Roshi. "He could have really livened things up."

"Wha? Sure it is! Why wouldn't no one not do…" Roshi hiccupped drunkenly.

"You know, Vegeta," Bulma said. "I don't know why you even came, if you're not going to enjoy yourself. Even Trunks is having fun!" Her son was busy crushing butterflies with his palms and giggling when they tried to fly away with lopsided wings.

"Yes…maybe I should teach Trunks to ki-blast things…that should be fun."

"Alright, forget I said anything," Bulma muttered.

"Okay, it seems I'll need to step in," Krillin said, standing up. "For the good of my friends, I'll sing my new and improved version of-"

"Hi guys!" Gohan called.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Oolong said. "Krillin was about to start singing!" Krillin sat down dejectedly.

"You'll never guess what!" Gohan said.

"It turns out that this is just a terrible nightmare, and I'm still the Prince of Saiyajins on our home planet?" Vegeta asked hopefully.

"No – my Mom's pregnant! She's gonna have a baby girl called Gotine!"

"Did you hear that, Trunks?" Bulma grasped her son's ankle, which was beginning to drift farther and farther away. "You could have a little girlfriend!"

"Go-Tin?" Trunks asked.

"No, like this: Go-Teen!"

"Go-TIN!" Trunks yelled, and everyone except Vegeta wondered about how adorable Trunks was. Suddenly, a dark speck appeared in the distance, and it was getting larger by the minute.

When the spacecraft landed, lots of men in armor jumped out and knelt at Vegeta's feet. They were followed by two other men, who also both knelt. The older, more battle-scarred of the two spoke first.

"At long last, we've found you, Prince Vegeta."

"You're a Saiyajin, aren't you?" The others just looked on, amazed.

"Yes, I am Paragus, and this is my son, Broly. I've come to graciously ask you to be the King of our new planet. Its name is New Vegeta, in your honor."

"What? A new planet Vegeta?"

"Yes my lord," Paragus answered. "And at long last, we can once again show the entire universe the strength of our forgotten race, the mightiest race, the Saiyajins! And with you as our leader, we will build an unstoppable empire!"

"Hail Vegeta!" The armored men chanted. Vegeta seemed as though he was about to reject this offer, but then Paragus spoke again.

"Of course, we will have to stop the Legendary Super Saiyajin…" Paragus smirked. "Only you can do this." Gohan swallowed a large lump of bread in one go. He had completely forgotten about the Legendary Super Saiyajin.

"Vegeta," he said cautiously. "You need to be careful – there's something fishy about this."

"No son of that Lower-Class idiot Kakarrot is going to tell me what to do!" Vegeta sneered. Broly twitched, and seemed to be about to rise when Paragus raised a hand to stop him.

"Behave, Broly…"

"Paragus, lead the way," Vegeta said, smirking at Gohan. They all clambered aboard the ship, leaving Bulma to mutter quietly to herself about how unfair it all was.

"Ugh, dammit. That bloody Paragus and his Super Saiyajin…I won't see Vegeta again for a month, if I know him!" Trunks smiled up at his mother.

"Dammit!"

"Oh, no…Trunks, don't say that word, it's a bad word!"

"Dammitdammitdammitdammitdammit!"

"Oh, crap…"

"Oh, crap!" Trunks gargled with excitement.


	2. Broly Saga

Gohan was just stepping out of the spacecraft when King Kai's voice floated into his head. "Gohan? It's me again! I was just wondering how you were getting on."

"Well, I'm on New Vegeta right now," Gohan said, ignoring Master Roshi, Oolong and Krillin, all of whom were looking at him as though he were crazy. "Some guy called Paragus wants Vegeta to stop the Legendary Super Saiyajin."

"Oh man, did you say asparagus?" Goku's voice broke in. "Don't talk about food – I'm starving!"

"Dad?" Gohan whispered. It was months since he'd last heard his father's voice.

"Hiya, Gohan! How's everything?"

"Oh, er," Gohan shook himself. "Well…Mom's pregnant…"

"Yes, Yes," King Kai interjected. "But that's not – Oh Goku, get up, it's not that surprising – that's not why I'm calling. In order to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyajin, you'll have to-" King Kai was abruptly cut off again. Gohan was beginning to get annoyed at this.

"Hurry up, Gohan!" Oolong said. "Come and help me stuff tuna fish sandwiches down Roshi's throat!"

It was not long before they reached the palace. It was new, but there was a dark, festered feeling to the place, and Gohan didn't like it. "Hail Vegeta!" the soldiers chorused. It was now that Gohan took a moment to look at them properly. They wore purple and blue suits, each of which was emblazoned with a small red letter 'C'.

Suddenly, Gohan felt a rushing sensation, and felt as though his consciousness was being lifted out of his body. Gohan was rushing along the hallway, drawn by some unseen force. He twisted and turned through winding corridors; second door on the left, third on the right, then right again, then fourth door on the left, and so on until Gohan lost track of where he was in this maze of a building.

He shot along a corridor with marble walls and a marble ceiling until he came to a great stone door. It opened before him, and now he was walking along a bright, white hallway. While he was rushing before, now he was walking unhurriedly.

There were doors and windows on either side of Gohan, and he took note of what he saw. Through one window he saw a huge golden ape trampling a city; in another he saw a short blue man, who looked like Piccolo; and in yet another he saw a planet being destroyed. Each of these images lasted for only a second before each window fell into complete darkness, but each lasted long enough for Gohan to make out what they depicted.

Gohan looked behind him and saw with a sickening horror everything behind him turning to dust, as if with the light, the very existence of the place was being extinguished. Gohan ran forward, fearing for his life. The corridor was straight and narrow, and the further Gohan went on, the more intense the light became…and the darker it seemed when it was extinguished.

Finally Gohan came to a final door. Engraved into the wood of the door was a single word that made Gohan's blood boil with curiosity: GOHAN.

He felt himself suddenly being drawn back through the darkness, along the straight and narrow corridor, through the stone door, across the marble hall, and out of the winding passages, until he found his consciousness back in his own body, with not a second passed.

"Woah!" Gohan gasped, oxygen failing to get into his lungs for a brief moment. Krillin turned from Broly who was giving him a very vacant look and spoke to Gohan.

"Are you alright, Gohan?" Krillin asked. "This whole 'Legendary Super Saiyajin' business hasn't got you spooked has it?"

"N-no…I'm just not feeling too well," he lied.

"I know how you feel," Master Roshi said.

Paragus paced around the darkened room, struggling to disentangle his thoughts. The guests were currently eating dinner, apart from Vegeta, who seemed to be fasting for the next day.

It was thirteen years to the day since Paragus had found this place, and he could still remember his glee at getting one step closer to his revenge. The Administrator had helped him three times now, and that had been the first. Now Paragus planned to pay him back; oh yes, it was payback time.

More thoughts filled Paragus' already bursting mind…that Gohan, Kakarrot's son, he seemed familiar…and speaking of Kakarrot, why had Broly reacted so badly to the saiyajin's name? Paragus remembered back to when Broly was a baby. He was stronger than most warriors could ever be trained to be, but he wouldn't stop crying. Incidentally, Kakarrot had been placed next to Broly when he had been born…they were born on the same day. Paragus had always wondered whether it had been Kakarrot's wailing that had driven his son mad, but it seemed that now he would never know.

Paragus grimaced uncomfortably as his thoughts turned to his son's insanity. The mind-control device he used seemed to be less and less useful with each passing day, and without that, the power that was the Legendary Super Saiyajin would go unchecked, and would not be used for Paragus' own ends. He gazed up at the stars through the window. But there was always the last resort, he thought to himself.

Gohan's fork clattered to his plate as a shiver ran down his spine. "Guys, did you feel that?" he asked. Roshi shook his head, half a noodle hanging out, but Krillin looked slightly uneasy.

"Well, I did think I heard something," he muttered.

"Right," Gohan stood up. "Let's go."

Not wanting to arouse suspicion, Gohan and Krillin flew out of the window, leaving Roshi and Oolong to make up excuses, should anyone come calling. They followed a weak trail of ki until they came upon a man, weeping on the floor. "Hey, are you alright?" Gohan asked, his face looking eerily like his father's in the light of the moon.

Broly stood up, his face dark with tears that stained his face like blood. He breathed heavily, his whole frame moving up and down as he did so. His face lifted up and was silhouetted against the full moon as he howled, "KAKARROOOOOT!"

Broly's face was briefly illuminated by the green headband he wore, but then it snapped as his head grew. His ears and face slowly elongated into a monkey's head, and silvery-purple fur spread down his body. Broly grew and grew until the light of the moon was completely blotted out by his frame.

Gohan hovered there for a moment; his eyes locked with Broly's, before the ape leapt forward and smashed him into the ground. The force of the impact made a huge crater in the landscape.

"Come on, Gohan!" Krillin yelled, dragging the teen out of the way just before a huge monkey fist smashed into the floor where they had been seconds earlier.

"Masenko…ha!" Gohan yelled, knocking Broly back less than half an inch with the energy beam. The attack merely served to enrage the beast, however, for it responded with a roar that shook the planet beneath them. A beam of energy shot from Broly's mouth and missed Gohan's face by a hair's breadth.

Gohan's eyes watered at the heat on his face, and when he sniffed he smelt toasted almonds on the air. "HAAA!" Gohan yelled, his hair turning golden as he powered up into a Super Saiyajin. "Take this!" he knocked the ape back by about 40ft, making it land on its front. "Krillin – his tail!" Gohan didn't want to hurt Broly, as it was just the moon that was making him behave strangely…wasn't it?

"Gotcha!" Krillin yelled back, holding his hand up high (well, as high as he could reach). A disk of pure energy flew from his hand at supersonic speeds, and headed straight for the monkey's rump. Krillin allowed himself a small chuckle before, to his dismay, his attack ricochet off the tail and into a mountain. "Oh, fu…Gohan!" Krillin turned hastily as Broly began to stand.

Gohan had absent-mindedly turned to look at the moon whilst Krillin dealt with Broly, and was still staring at it now. He knew it was safe for him to look at the full moon without a tail, but it still made his blood itch. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge fist slammed Gohan to the side. "Krillin!" Gohan said, annoyed. "I give you _one_ job, and what do you do?"

"Sorry," Krillin said slightly sheepishly, "but it wasn't my fault; the attack just bounced off!"

"Broly!" Gohan yelled. "I don't want to hurt you!" The beast stopped for a moment and seemed to hesitate. "Do you understand me?" Gohan asked, and Broly seemed to be trying to answer. "What?"

"K…ka…"

"Come on, fight it, Broly!" Gohan encouraged him.

"KAKARROOOOOOOT!" Krillin and Gohan were sent hurtling backwards by the sheer energy Broly was exuding. Huge balls of ki were flying at Gohan from all directions, and it took all of his concentration to keep out of their way. He had no idea how Krillin was doing.

"Enough!" Vegeta yelled. He had just hovered onto the scene. "What is going on here?" he asked during the brief interlude before Broly decided whom to attack next. Gohan pointed up at the sky, and Vegeta glared at him, spit flying from his mouth as he spoke. "Don't look at it, you fool!"

"Must be that time of the month…" Krillin muttered.

"If by that you mean 'full moon' then yes, it is," Vegeta replied hotly. Suddenly another beam of energy shot from Broly's mouth, this time, straight at Vegeta. Seconds before it impacted, Vegeta's hair glowed and turned golden, causing the energy to diverge upon hitting him, like a stream diverges around a large rock. "Is that the best you can do?" he taunted, before turning to the other two. "Didn't you think of this?" he asked smugly, casually destroying the moon with a single ki blast.

Broly shrank down to his regular size and fell down onto his knees at Vegeta's feet. "You should know better," Vegeta said gruffly, patting Broly's shoulder before turning to leave. Vegeta suddenly felt an iron grip on his wrist. Broly's face was still parallel with the ground. "Get off me!" Vegeta snarled, attempting to twist his way out of it. Broly looked up, his face smeared with blood, his pupils contracted into near-infinitesimally small pinpricks. His hair flickered into green-golden spikes, and his muscles at least tripled in density. All too late Vegeta realized he should not have allowed Broly to become humanoid.


End file.
